tcwoc the best day
by Melissa1991
Summary: Momiji is lonely on the last day of school and thinks about his mum Rosalie who helped him through everything and how he will never forget how she left all her work when he came home upset about school. entry for tcwoc


A blond boy with hazel eyes looked around in the class; his name was Momiji Cullen and he was lonely. All the other students were chatting with each other and he was left out. Tears began to fill his eyes from sadness when his eyes fell on a small picture of his mother Rosalie in his diary. Momiji smiled and thought of home and how he passed to the next class all because of his mum.

_"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_  
_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_  
_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home"_

I went with Mummy and daddy to grandma Esmé and grandpa Carlisle.

It was fun; Mummy laughed a lot with Aunty Alice, grandma and aunt Bella which made me smile too. Every time Mummy smiled I couldn't help but smile along.

The garden was huge with areas that had pumpkins which grandpa made creepy during halloween and there was also a tractor which uncle Jasper drove. The sun is setting and the sky looks the same colour as my mummy's necklace.

Mum called to say that we were heading home because there's school tomorrow and I ran to her hugging her legs. Uncle Jasper threw me into the air before putting me into my seat in the car. Grandpa, grandma, Uncle Edward, uncle Jasper, aunt Alice, Nessie and aunty Bella waved goodbye. It was a fun day and I was very tired from playing with Nessie so I closed my eyes.

_"I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today"_

I woke up when daddy stopped to buy some fuel and looked out of the window.

The trees were scary without their leaves and the branches were sweeping to all sides due the sharp wind. Mummy was standing near the car with her face towards those scary trees not sacred from the creepy wind that was howling and those trees with their mean faces.

I wonder if somewhere behind those trees Snow white lived or if she stayed in another forest. I didn't care so much all I knew that I was so happy and had fun today because Mummy smiled after a long time.

_"I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_  
_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_  
_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_  
_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names"_

Mum said that because I am very smart I was in High school when I was 13 years old

I thought I had very much friends but they were all picking on me because I was so short and they said that I had to go back to kindergarten.

I ran away from school trying to fight back my tears but failed.

Mum saw my tears; she held me like I was I was a little boy again and took the car keys of her BMW. That car was COOL! We drove out of Forks, past Washington DC until we reached Portland. Mum explained why I was so short while she and Dad were both so tall. She told me about how she adopted me in Japan where my birth mother refused my because of the Juunishi. Mum wasn't bothered by the curse at all and that's how the curse on me was broken.

We walked through the malls and the shops in the small streets not really buying anything just looking. I loved to shop and that's one of the reasons why I was bullied at school too but I just loved to buy little things for mum and see her smile.

_"I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today"_

I really didn't want to think about school and how lonely I would be now.

For now I enjoy the jokes I make with you on our way home.

I don't know when I'm going to get over the fact that they were fake friends but for now I was happy to have such a great day with mum. Dad always said that I'm my mum's prince.

_"I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_  
_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you."_

My dad was very strong; I hope one day I'll be like him

Mum and dad adopted another little boy named Hiro; he's such a good boy; he loves our parents very much, he doesn't ask about his origin and doesn't make mum sad like I do.

My parental home is beautiful and I had enough place to run and play.

The most beautiful memories are those with my mum

_"There is a video I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_  
_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_  
_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world"_

When we moved closer to uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice I found a DVD in a box.

It was a video from me on my 3rd birthday. Mum put the donkey I got with painting paper in the kitchen while she was making my birthday cake and chatting with me.

Back then those stories about princes, captain hook and grumpy and the other dwarfs were holy to me. I remember Dad talking about things that were happening in the country and now he's helping me with my economic subjects. Everyone says that dad's just a big kid but for me he's very intelligent. Mum looks like a goddess with her golden curls surrounding her like a halo. There's no one more beautiful than my mum.

_"And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_For staying back and watching me shine_  
_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day with you today"_

Finally I really understand why the trees turn so sad and ugly in November; it was called the fall. It's the season before winter, one of the most beautiful seasons of the year. Mum always supported me as child even in my mischief and now she does it too.

I thank her for letting me see beauty through her eyes.

I am grateful that she stayed quietly on a distance watching me having my glory time.

Maybe mum knows it already but maybe she doesn't so I take this opportunity of just she and I alone to say once again, "I had the best day today with you, Mum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momiji woke up from his thoughts when the end of the school day bell rang which also meant the beginning of his summer vacation.

With a smile he went to his locker and got all his stuff out putting everything in his backpack and ran outside into his mother's arms.

Thank you mum, for everything, he whispered as he fell her upon the neck. He knew she was different, she was a vampire and he was an ex Juunishi but that's what made everything so special.

* * *

Twilight saga---------S Meyer

Fruits basket--------- I don't know but not me


End file.
